1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for deactivating secondary carriers in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system using Carrier Aggregation (CA).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with rapid advances in wireless communication technologies, mobile communication systems have evolved across generations. Currently, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system attracts attention as a fourth generation mobile communication system. To meet explosive growth in traffic demand, various techniques including Carrier Aggregation (CA) have been introduced to the LTE system. In most cases, a single carrier is used in communication between a User Equipment (UE) and an evolved Node B (eNB) (e.g., a base station). When Carrier Aggregation is employed, a primary carrier and one or more secondary carriers may be used in communication between a User Equipment and a base station, thereby significantly increasing the data transfer rate by an amount corresponding to the number of secondary carriers. In an LTE system, a primary carrier is termed a Primary Cell (PCell), and a secondary carrier is termed a Secondary Cell (SCell).
For Carrier Aggregation, additional efforts are needed to control Secondary Cells at the Primary Cell. For example, a determination as to whether to use Secondary Cells at a specific Primary Cell may be made, a determination as to conditions for activating and deactivating the secondary cells may be determined, and the conditions for activating and deactivating the secondary cells may be monitored. More specifically, it is necessary to specify a concrete scheme for deactivating secondary cells.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self-diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self-diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.